


The Emo Next Door

by DungeonsAndDoggos



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dystopia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DungeonsAndDoggos/pseuds/DungeonsAndDoggos
Summary: In a Dystopian future where pods are a thing that are used, Gerard notices the emo next door and must work up the courage to say how he really feels.





	The Emo Next Door

it was the distant future, so forward in time that the earth was vastly overpopulated, having partners was something for only people of the highest class. I sighed and pushed my hair out of my eyes, most kids my age only care about grades, doing well, and accomplishing things pishaw, I was unique, in that I could only think about him. The short man in the capsule next door. (Not that I'm in into short people or anything you can't prove that). He always sat there, staring off into space, which isn't that hard to do seeing as we were in space. I sat back in my aesthetic white chair in my aesthetic white room and pondered what he could possibly be pondering. Maybe he thinks about how beautiful the stars are, maybe he wonders about the meaning of this life, or maybe just maybe he sits there thinking about me just as much I think about him... a man could dream. Everyday I walked past his aesthetic white capsule house and everyday we would smile at each other, in a mutual discomfort, not knowing what to say but not wanting to be rude. I wanted to speak to him, to ask what brought about that spark in his eyes. It took months and months of going over the words in my head again and again before I finally approached him and asked what he always so joyously thinking about.   
He smiled at me, a soft but nervous smile like someone had just found out a secret, but a good secret.   
"Come to my place later tonight, and I'll show you what I'm always thinking about"   
My face went red, was this a dream, I smiled giddily and nodded, continuing my day in anxious await for that night. It came way slower than all the others but when it came I was a surge of excitement. I went to his capsule and knocked on the window.   
He let me in quickly and shut the door behind me, gesturing to a seat in his aesthetic white living room. I sat down as he went around flipping all the lights off, oh no, was I ready ? I was worried but I sat still in my seat, waiting. He looked at me longingly, "you wanna know why I always ponder"   
"Why Mr. Iero." I say   
"Well Sir. Way, this is it."   
He flipped the last light out and my heart skipped a beat, suddenly a projector turned on, however and displayed a large hammer and sickle ?   
On the wall?   
"Communism will prevail Mr.Way. Communism. Will.Prevail."   
A surprise to be sure, but a welcome one

**Author's Note:**

> surprise


End file.
